Date my Mom Sailor Moon style
by Haruka Loves You
Summary: The characters of Sailor Moon go on the MTV show Date My Mom. One guy must date three moms and at the end choose one of their daughters to date. I accidently called motoki andrew one time in this my bad Read & Review PlZ


"DATE MY MOM" Sailor Moon Style.

Ok, so if you have never seen the show "Date my mom" on MTV it's about a guy who goes out with three moms to find out what their daughters our like. And based on the three dates he chooses to date of their daughters. Some things I changed just for the purpose of this story, I made Michiru bi, I know she's a lesbian. I made her bi so I could put her in the story because she's on my of my favorites. I also made Motoki ghetto, just because I felt like it.VERY IMPORTANT: When there is parenthesis is it referring the the character talking into the camera about the date while the date is going on, just like the show. And also there is some references to many quotes from the dub in here, if you can find them. So anyways, Please Read and Review. -Enjoy-  
-----

"Hi, I am Mamouru Chiba and I'm looking for a girl with a smoking body and a great personality. Some of my hobbies are helping old ladies across the street with my umbrella,Sitting and reading encyclopedias, cleaning my apartment, and listening to classical music while trying on new clothes. I hope these moms aren't too crazy"  
Intro Ami and her mom:  
"Hey I'm Ami and I love to study,study,study!I also love to do calculations and go to cram school. I don't really do much of anything else, hehehe, oh except go to my grandma's and borrow her clothes, like this ensemble for instance. See this big ugly broach on this choker? and see this raggedy 1800's dress. Oh I just love it!AND! AND"  
"AHEM ANYWAYS -pushes Ami aside- I'm Ami's mom, Nurse Mizuno!I am the sexiest mom you'll ever see, watch out mamouru! I am way sexier than my ugly daughter Ami! I mean look at her atrocious hair-" (cut to next clip)  
Intro Usagi and her mom:  
"HI I'M USAGI TSUKINO AND I LOVE COOKIES, HOT GUYS, DONUTS, SCREAMING,CRYING, WHINING, AND ANNOYING PEOPLE! I SAW MAMOURU IN THE STREET ONE DAY AND I WAS LIKE HOT DIGGITY WHAT A TOTAL HUNKASAURUS! THEN I ACCIDENTLY BUMPED INTO HIM AND FELL ON MY ASS! AND HE WAS SUCH A JERK HE'S ALL LIKE "You're such a klutz, and what a lame hairstyle"AND I WAS LIKE OMG SHUTUP YOU'RE SO RUDE IT'S SO ANNOYING YOU REALLY NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE! BUT THEN I WAS LIKE HE'S SO HOT, THAT'S WHY I CAME ON THIS SHOW , RIGHT MOMMY"  
"Yes, Dear. Hi everyone I am Ikuko Tsukino, And I think I'm quite the hot mom! -Chuckle- I make pies, and all sorts of desserts, and I sow wedding dresses and shit for people. -Smiles warmly- I think Mamouru is a sweet sweet young man, and I really hope he choses my idiotic daughter -pats her on the head-, Can't wait to meet ya hon! By the way, you should chose Usagi because she's got a great little ass! -smacks Usagi's bum"  
Intro Michi and her mom:  
"Hello, hey, it's Michiru here, and I love playing the violin, painting, swimming, and looking at myself in the mirror. I'm pretty much excellent at everything I do, but I'm not cocky about it. I'm sweet and I'm also beautiful. -giggles- I got lots of dough, so holler at me! And I love hot guys, and hot chicks. Haha get it"  
"Ahem anyway, I'm Michiru's mother. I am really rich and I wear the finest jewels of 18th century Italy. I want only the finest man for my beautiful Michiru.-holds her chin high- Someone get this camera out of my face"  
-  
-Ami and her mom are sitting on the patio sipping drinks. Ami's mom is wearing a green dress with a bow in the middle, and her hair is pushed behind her ears. She's wearing green high heels and huge pearls around her neck.-

"So what do you think this guy is going to be like?" Ami's mom asks.  
"I hope he is super smart and gets all 100's on his papers!"Ami replies.  
"Uh yeah. I don't think he'll be as smart as you, though, Ami"  
"Oh my, oh dear, how horrid that would be, -british giggle"  
"Yeah, so what do you want me to tell him? That you have blue hair and you're a nerd"  
"Tell him "IM SO BORING"  
-They both laugh-  
"I'm just kidding, mother! Tell him I am super cool and a real good catch!Hehoo"  
-DING DONG!  
"Oh MY! HE'S HERE MOM DON'T BLOW THIS FOR ME"  
"OKAY!" Ami's mom says and opens the door. "HI I'm Ami's mom, nice to meet you"  
"Hi Ami's mom, same to you," Mamouru says,brushing his hair back. (-MAMOURU- WHOA FREAK ALERT! I HOPE AMI DOESN'T DRESS LIKE HER MOM! GROSS ME OUT)  
"So where are we going on this date?" Ami's mom asks. "We are going to have a picnic near the dumpster," Mamouru replies.  
"Oh how lovely"  
-They both sit down on a red/white checkered blanket while flies buzz around Ami's' moms' head-  
"So tell me about your daughter? Does she dress like you?" Mamouru asks.  
"Um -sips her drink and then burps- Yeah she does, actually. I let her borrow my mothers clothes sometimes. It's the hippest styles I swear!" (-AMI'S MOM-I hope Mamouru likes old fashioned girls -wink)  
(-MAMOURU- Ok, how about ew)  
"So who was her first boyfriend?"-Mamouru asks.  
"Umm she's never had one that I know of"  
"Really!That's um interesting.." (More like..PATHETIC)  
"Yeah, well she's not really into the social scene, she just likes to hang around school most of the time, her head stuck in a book! -chuckles loudly"  
(-MAMOURU- Sounds like a dork to me)  
"She wanted to know, are you smart?" Ami's mom asks.  
"Um I guess." Mamouru shrugs.  
"WELL IF YOU ARE NOT, SHE SAYS YOU ARE NOT THE RIGHT GUY FOR HER!" Ami's mom screams.  
(-MAMOURU- Whoa chill out, Granny)  
"Ahem, well uh, what does she look like, Does she got big tits?"- Mamouru asks raising his eyebrows. "No but she got a wide butt. It always gets in my way! And she sometimes wears glasses. She has short nappy blue hair, and kinda chubby around the tummy"  
(-Mamouru- EW WWW WWWWW)  
"Um sounds like she needs some work." Mamouru mumbles.  
"Excuse me"  
"Nothing -coughs- uh.." Mamouru stares at the ground.  
"So what does she like to do? Does she party a lot?" Mamouru asks.  
"Never, she doesn't even know what a party is!" Ami's mom laughs.  
"Are you serious?" Mamouru asks.  
-Ami's mom bites into a muffin-  
"YEP MM THIS DELICIOUS!" She yells and some bits fly into Mamouru's face. -He wipes his face-  
(-Mamouru-OK I THINK I NEED A BREAK FROM THIS CRAZY MOM)  
"Well this has been great, but I think it's time I go on the second date. So, let's go"  
"OKAY!" Ami's mom says. -They walk back to Ami's house-  
"Well this has been interesting." Mamouru says.  
"YEP OH HEY! AMI TOLD YOU TO REMEMBER TO PICK HER BECAUSE SHE WILL DO ANY CALCULATIONS YOU WANT TO HAVE DONE"  
"Uh OK, I'll keep that in mind"  
(-Mamouru- HAHAAHAHA no)  
-Ami's mom sits down with Ami at the kitchen counter-  
"So I'm back!" Ami's mom says.  
-Ami is so intently doing calculations she doesn't look up-  
"I'M BACK!" Ami's mom screams in Ami's ear. Ami still remains fiddling away on her calculator. Ami's mom goes and gets a frying pan and whacks Ami on the head with it.  
Ami looks up abruptly.  
"Oh Hello." She says sweetly.  
Ami's mom rolls her eyes.  
"How did it go?" Ami asks.  
"It went great, I told him all about how smart you are, Your clothes and your looks"  
"What did he say?" Ami implores, pushing her glasses up her nose.  
"Well he was just fascinated, to say the least"  
"Oh yeah mom, we totally got this for sure!" Ami jumps up and high fives her mom.  
"Heck yeah!" Ami's mom says.  
-Mamouru looking at the screen-  
"Well that date was umm interesting, Ami seems like a real dork! I can't wait to see what Date #2 has in store for me. -cheesy smile and wink"  
-Usagi and Ikuko are sitting on the couch and Usagi is stuffing her face with pie, Ikuko is wearing a purple summer dress with lil matching high heels-  
"Did you like that honey, I made it just for you"  
"YEA Mm SCRUMPTIOUS!" USagi yelled in between bits.  
"So what do you want me to tell this young boy?" Ikuko asks.  
"TELL HIM IM A HOTTIE WITH A BODY!"-Usagi shouts.  
"Oh honey, we don't want to lie to this poor boy," Ikuko chuckles. "THAT IS NO LIE! I AM HOT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi screams.  
"Ok honey, shutup now." Ikuko smiles.  
"He already knows who I am mom, but you can't tell him who I am!" Usagi pleads.  
"Ok sweetie.."-Ikuko nodds.  
"TELL HIM I NEVER WHINE AND I NEVER TRIP AND FALL! AND I CAN WALK AND CHEW GUM AT THE SAME TIME AND I AM NO HYENA!" Usagi told her. Ikuko smiled and looked at her watch.  
-DING FRICKIN DONG-  
-Usagi and Ikuko both jumped-  
"OMG THAT's HIM MOM YOU BETTER MAKE ME SOUND GREAT!"-Usagi yells, wiping the pie off her mouth.  
"Uh huh, I sure will!" Ikuko reassures her and pats her on the head.  
"OH AND GIVE HIM THIS TO REMEMBER ME BY!"-Usagi ran into the kitchen and ran back to her mom, placing a donut in her hand. Ikuko nodded and went out the door.  
"Hey I'm mamouru, Nice to meet you!"-Mamouru says, shaking her hand.  
(-Mamouru- WHOA HOT MAMA ALERT!DANG)  
"Nice to meet ya sweetie!"- Ikuko says, shaking his hand.  
"Where are we going on our date babe?"She asks.  
( -Ikuko- THAT boy is SO HAWT, He's just perfect for me -shakes her butt- I mean Usagi)  
"We are going to a chinese restaurant." He says.  
-They both sit down after the chinese lady shows them their seats-  
"You look kinda familiar have we met?" Mamouru asks.  
"No Honey." Ikuko responds.  
"So tell me about your daughter, what is her name?" Mamouru asks.  
"Usagi Tsukino.." Ikuko replies.  
( -Ikuko- OOps, oh shit -smileS)  
-Mamouru blinks and stares at her-  
"I know that name..from somewhere.." Mamouru thought aloud.  
"So does she have a nice ass and big tits?" Mamouru asks.  
"Um, -blusheS- no but I do!" Ikuko laughs.  
(-Ikuko- Score for the mom)  
(-Mamouru- This mom is a freak! If you know what I mean! Dayam)  
"So anyway is she good at school?" - Mamouru asks.  
"Um no she gets 30's -laughs- but it's ok she'll smarten up one day." Ikuko says.  
(-Mamouru- Sounds like an idiot to me)  
(-Ikuko- oh my poor stupid daughter)  
"Umm what is her hair like? It isn't short and blue is it?" Mamouru laughs.  
"Uhh, no..hahahaha But it is gold coloured and it looks like spaghetti!" Ikuko shouts.  
(-Mamouru- Dang, don't I know this chick from somewhere)  
"So..Are you married?" Mamouru asks, raising his eyebrow.  
"UHM! YES! To a total nerd, though. All he does is read newspapers and he has dorky glasses!" Ikuko explains.  
(-Mamouru- I think I can help you out babe)  
"Oh I see..so does Usagi like any sports?" -Mamouru says.  
"If you consider eating a sport, then yes!" Ikuko responds.  
"Well so far Usagi sounds like a pig, with bad hair and bad grades"  
"I'll tell you one great thing about Usagi,she really knows how to have fun. She always goes to the arcade!" Ikuko tells him.  
"Of for real? I always go there with my best bud Motoki." -Mamouru chuckles.  
"OH USAGI told me one time she had a huge crush on this guy named Motoki." -Ikuko laughs.  
"Oh wow, interesting. Well you should tell her that he has a girlfriend." Mamouru responds.  
-Ikuko reaches under the table and grabs Mamouru's package-  
(-Mamouru- HOLY FuCKIN SHiT)  
(-Ikuko- Hey, sometimes you gotta just go for it, you know what I mean hon)  
"Wow umm, do you ..well I just..waiter check!" Mamouru waved her over.  
"YOU DONE EATIN?" The chinese lady asks.  
"Yes we're done sweetheart." Ikuko told her.  
"YOU DONE EATIN?" The chinese lady asks again.  
"Uh yeah, give us the check.."-Mamouru tells her.  
"YOU DONE EATIN?" She asks for the 3rd time.  
"Yes, sweetie give us the damn check!" Ikuko yells.  
"YOU DONE EATIN?"She asks for the 4th time.  
"Ok lets get out of here!" Mamouru decides and him and Ikuko attempt to walk out.  
"WAIT LEMME ASK YOU ONE QUESTION!" The chinese lady asks, blocking them from leaving.  
"YOU DONE EATIN HA GET IT?" She asks. Mamouru and Ikuko run back to Usagi's house.  
"Well this date has been just great, Ikuko." Mamouru says as they approach the door. "Yes babe, now Usagi told me to give you this -Ikuko reaches for a crumpled donut from her backpocket and smiles"  
"Uhh thanks." Mamouru takes it and looks at it in disgust.  
"You're welcome babe!" Ikuko smiles and opens the door to her house.  
-Usagi is sitting in front of the T.V. playing the SAILOR V game and stuffing chips in her mouth-  
"Hey Darling!" Ikuko says to Usagi. Usagi runs up and jumps up and down.  
"How did it go! WHAT DID YOU SAY! OH MY!" Usagi asks excitedly.  
"Well, I basically told him that you were a total babe!" Ikuko lies, laughing cheerily.  
(-IKUKO- Hey sometimes you just gotta go with the flow you know honey)  
"Really! HAHAH HOOO HOO!" Usagi giggles loudly.  
"Yep and I gave him the special donut," Ikuko reassures her.  
"YEAH THE SPECIAL DONUT DID HE LOVE IT?" Usagi asks.  
"I know he did honey!" Ikuko says.  
(-Ikuko- He probably would have prefered my homemade pies)  
"YOU THINK WE GONNA WIN THIS MOM?" Usagi screams.  
"Yeah hon, we got this on the locks!" Ikuko yells, hugging Usagi. "YEA WE ARE SO COOL!" Usagi continues screaming. -  
-Mamouru looking at the screen-  
"That date was off the chain definitely, I love Usagi's hot mom. Usagi sounds like a freak.I think I know her from somewhere but I can't remember...Anyway 3's the charm! I can't wait for date #3!"Mamouru smiles.  
-Michiru is laying out by the pool tanning, while her mom, Elizabeth the 7th, her hair in a tight bun with pearl earrings, is laying next to her. She is sipping lemonade out of a diamond incrusted glass. She is wearing an 18th century gown with the finest pearls drapped around her neck-  
"Mom why are you wearing a dress while we are out tanning?" Michiru asks.  
"Because darling, I can't ruin my porclean skin." Elizabeth replies, sipping her drink slowly.  
"Hmm do you think he'll like the fact that I am bisexual?" Michiru questions.  
"Sure, as long as I don't tell him about you're long on and off relationship with Haruka." Elizabeth says.  
"LOL That's my babe. Don't tell him though. Haruka is a wild one." Michiru laughs.  
"Yes she is, she's a crazy butch. I shouldn't allow you to see her in her dinky lil apartment." Elizabeth tells Michi.  
"So what are you going to tell him about me?" Michi asks, squinting as the sun rays got in her eyes.  
"I'm going to tell him you're gorgeous and you are the best at everything." Elizabeth replies.  
"Ugh that's so boring, you're going to make me sound like a total snob." Michiru tells her.  
"Oh! I'll also tell him that you can juggle lemons on your violin!" Elizabeth yells.  
"Great!" Michi smiles sarcastically.  
"I'll also tell him that time you and Haruka found Setsuna naked, eating a cookie in Haruka's apartment." Elizabeth laughs.  
"NOOO!" Michiru protests, leaning foward.  
"Ok, how about that time you and Haruka went on a roller coaster and threw up on eachother?" Elizabeth aks.  
"EW no don't!Yamette!" Michiru yells. "Haha! Hoo hoo." Elizabeth snooted.  
-OMGDINGDONG-  
"Oh he's here!" Michiru screams.  
"Oh oh! Give him this to remember me by, -Michi runs and gets a vibrator and places it in her moms hands-  
"Michiru Kirie Shadoopes Kaioh! What the fuck is this?" Elizabeth asks, astounded.  
"Umm just give it to him!" Michiru told her.  
"Ok sweet pea!" Elizabeth says and opens the door. "Oh My well hello young man!"-Elizabeth says, shaking Mamouru's hand.  
"Hi there," he replies, staring at her ball gown in confusion.  
(-Mamouru- What the FUCK)  
"SO WHERE ARE WE GOING TAKE ME SOMEWHERE NOW!" Elizabeth yells in Mamouru's ears.  
"Umm we are going to get tattoos," Mamouru told her.  
(-Elizabeth- You must be kidding me! -holds up her chin)  
"NO! WE CANNOT DO THAT!" Elizabeth protests.  
"Oh well we are going to!" Mamouru says and shoved her in the car as she screamed as they sped away.  
-10 minutes later-  
"Ok we're here!" Mamouru smiles and grabs Elizabeths hand to help her out of the car, seeing she was having trouble with her oversized gown, to which Elizabeth slapped his hand instantly. (-Mamouru- Dang bitch you need to take your pills)  
Elizabeth tried to get out and fumbled, falling on her face in a poof on the sidewalk.  
"No this is an 18th century gown!" She cries.  
(-Elizabeth- People these days, they just don't understand the needs of a normal person)  
Elizabeth got up, fuming and they both entered the tattoo parler.  
"Yo, what up my man,Motoki!" Mamouru greets his longtime pal Motoki, as they took a seat.  
"And who is this?" Andrew asks, staring at her in surprise.  
"Oh uh she's"  
"I! AM ELIZABETH THE 7th of Ancient 18th Century Italy!" She screams.  
"Dang, if you from da 18th century, what you doin here?" Motoki asks, chuckling, and smoking a joint.  
"Yo you want some?" He asks Mamouru.  
"Gimme that shit," Mamouru replied grabbing the joint and taking a smoke. "So -blows smoke- what tattoos you guys getting today?"Motoki asks.  
"-clears throat- Well I'm getting a tattoo that says "I love purple sweaters" Mamouru told him seriously.  
Motoki stared at him for a few moments with a straight face, then he busted out laughing.  
"You serious bro?" Motoki laughs.  
Mamouru stared at him, not laughing at all.  
"Aight Aight dang," Motoki chuckles.  
"And you"  
"IIIIIIIII! AM! NOT GETTING A TATTOO HOW REPULSIVE! DISGUSTING!" She shouts.  
" Aight, you know what Ima do for you? Ima give you a tattoo that says "18th century lady" Motoki told her, laughing. "YOU WILL NOT DO ANY SUCH THING!" Elizabeth yells.  
"WAIT! 18th century lady! THAT's ME!" She screams.  
"Yea dats you," Motoki agrees.  
"I'll TAKE IT! HERE IS 1 MILLION DOLLARS!" Elizabeth shouts, placing the money on the table.  
"Dang bro! You be luckin out with that shit!" Mamouru says, shocked.  
-Motoki stared at the pile of money for a second and looked Elizabeth in the eye-  
"Yo, I can't take this." He says seriously.  
"PSYCH!" He shouts, busting out laughing, grabbing the money.  
While Mamouru and Elizabeth began getting their tattoos, Mamouru started asking questions about her daughter.  
"So tell me, what is her name, what does she look like?" He asks.  
"Well, her full name is Michiru Kirie Shadoopes Kaioh!" Elizabeth responds.  
(-Mamouru-Shadoopes)  
"That is a pretty name, except for the Shadoopes part of course. So what does she look like, anything like you -makes an ugly face-?" He asks.  
"No, she has aqua coloured hair, she has porclean skin, Well sized breasts and an ample size buttox." Elizabeth told her.  
(-Mamouru- Dang what's with all this blue haired chicks)  
"So she's Ms. perfect hair and skin?" Mamouru asks.  
"Pretty much yes, oh yeah and she can play the violin with lemons on it!" Elizabeth adds.  
(-Mamouru- I'd like to play with those lemons)  
"Anything else I need to know about her?" Mamouru asks.  
"No, no except that she's bisexual." Elizabeth says.  
(-Mamouru-That's hot)  
"Oh she is, Any girlfriends?" Mamouru questions.  
"Well she does have one on and off one named Haruka, she's a crazy butch lezzy with no boobs." Elizabeth told him.  
"Interesting, so do you think Michiru likes boys or girls better?" "Hmm, I would have to say she likes her vibrator the best!" Elizabeth replies.  
Mamouru's eyes widen.  
(-Mamouru- Damn those vibrators)  
-All the sudden a loud noise was heard-  
"SPEAKING OF WHICH HERE IT IS!" Elizabeths shouts and pulls out a pink vibrater.  
"EW PUT THAT AWAY!" Mamouru yells.  
"OKI DOKI!" Elizbeth says and shoves it back in her pocket.  
"So AnyWAY! What is your daughters personality like?" Mamouru asks.  
"Well, she's very nice,and I have to add she is the most excellent at swimming and painting, besides the violin. She's very intelligent and prestigious. She definitely takes after her mother!" Elizabeth tells him.  
"Oh cool, so what's her favorite type of music?" Mamouru asks.  
"WELL! IT'S DEFINITELY MOZART!" Elizabeth responds.  
(-Mamouru- Talk about.. boring -snores)  
"Mozart, what about like, local bands?" He asks.  
"What are you talking about young man?" Elizabeth asks, astounded.  
-Mamouru shakes his head-  
"Nevermind"  
-Motoki suddenly starts coughing-  
"Yo you guys are done, take a look," Motoki tells them.  
-Mamouru stares down at his tattoo saying that he likes purple sweaters-  
"I love it.." He smiles.  
Motoki gives him a weird glance and raises his eyebrow.  
"WHAT JUST ONE SECOND!" Elizabeth shouts.  
"THERE IS A PROBLEM"  
"What's the prob yo?" Motoki asks, looking at her tattoo. Then he starts laughing.  
"THE PROBLEM IS IT SAYS 18th CENTURY BABY! INSTEAD OF 18th CENTURY LADY! WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS ABOUT!" Elizabeth screams.  
"Oops my bad," Motoki responds.  
"That's funny bro," Mamouru laughs.  
"Well I am high how you expeck me to do a propah tattoo, dang!"Motoki starts laughing.  
-Mamouru stares again at his tattoo in admiration-  
"Wait a second..there's someting wrong with my tattoo too, It says -squintS- I LOVE PURPLE SWEATERS..AND LITTLE GIRLS. DAMN BRO! HOW YOU GON GO AND DO ME LIKE DAT!" Mamouru shouts.  
Motoki starts laughing, and says.  
"Oh uh, my bad"  
"Yeah it's your bad! YOU'RE BAD!" Mamouru shouts. He grabs Elizabeth and they both get in the car. They ride back to the Kaioh house.  
"WEll WELL THAT WAS VERY INTERESTING! AND PAINFUL! AND ANNOYING!" Elizabeth says.  
"Alright, see you later!" Mamouru said walking away.  
"OH WAIT, DONT FORGOT TO CHOOSE MY MICHIRU AND KEEP THIS TO REMEMBER HER BY!" Elizabeth adds and throws the vibrator in his hands. Mamouru makes a weird face.  
"UM OK.." He mumbles, and shoves it in his pocket.  
-Elizabeth opens the front door, Michiru is doing cartwheels in the living room-  
"I'M HOME PRINCESS!" She announces.  
-Michi falls on her ass and then comes running towards her mom-  
"Omg what happened?" Michiru asks excitedly.  
"Well, Mamouru is a very weird young man, we went to get tattoos and apparently he likes purple sweaters and little girls. Look at mine!" Elizabeth says, showing a tattoo marked across her stomach that read "18th CENTURY BABY.  
"LOL MOM! That is soooooo stupid!" Michiru laughs.  
"I know they messed it up!" Elizabeth says.  
"How much did you pay for that tattoo?" Michiru asks.  
"1 Million dollars!" Elizabeth shouts.  
Michiru stares at her blankly in disbelief.  
"MOM! What about my collegE!" Michiru screams.  
"Oh well!" Elizabeth chuckles.  
"What did you tell him about me?" "Well I told him that you had aqua hair and you were bi! And I also told him about Haruka! Oh and I said you were perfect at everything"  
"WhaT! I told you NOT to tell him that!" Michiru yells.  
"Oh well, now he knows"  
"Did you give him the vibrator to remember me by?" Michiru asks.  
"Of course, we are so going to win, it's not even funny darling!" Elizabeth says.  
"YES!" Michiru says and they both hug.  
"I love you mom"  
"I love you too! Sometimes"  
-  
-Mamouru looks up at the screen-  
"Wow that third date sure was crazy, It's going to make my decision all the more difficult. Michiru sounds nice and talented, Elizabeth was a crazy bitch and the other moms were crazy too! I have no idea what I'm going to do"  
--THE DECISION-  
-Mamouru is standing in a tuxedo on a ledge on the beach, looking at the horizon-  
-Mom #1 walks up towards him-  
"Hey Mamouru," Ami's mom says. "Hey Mrs. Mizuno," Mamouru says shaking her hand.  
-In a robotic voice-"I had a great time having a picnic near the dumpsters, you were an absolute pleasure, Mamouru." -Mrs. Mizuno walks away and stands-  
"Thanks I had a nice time too"  
-Mom #2 walks up towards him-  
"Hey Mamouru, I had a great time at the Chinese restaurant, even though that lady was kind of crazy -fake laugh -wink"  
"Thanks Ikuko, I had a GREAT time with you"  
-Mom #3 walks up towards Mamouru-  
"Hello, again, I had a fabulous time getting tattoos at the tattoo parler, I really am an 18th CENTURY BABY"  
"Yea, I had a nice time too"  
-Mamouru stares at the three moms standing before him-  
(-Ikuko- I grabbed Mamouru's package, there's no way he won't pick my daughter)  
(-Mrs. Mizuno- There's no way any of these moms dates could have beat our wonderful picnic near the dumpster)  
(-Elizabeth- HE IS SURE TO PICK MY MICHIRU)  
"Well ladies, as you know this decision is not an easy one to make"  
-Looks at Mrs. Mizuno-  
"How could I forget the flies buzzing around your head and the muffin you spit in my face"  
"I'll never forget it either, Mamouru"  
-Turns to Ikuko-  
"How could I forget you constantly hitting on me, and that weird chinese lady"  
"Yes, it was great honey"  
-Looks at Elizabeth-  
"Hm, And I could never forgot getting tattoos with you while Motoki was high and fucked up both our tattoos"  
"YES IT WAS GRAND"  
-suddenly a limo pulls up with the three daughters inside-  
"Now, Ikuko, Your daughter sounds like a unique girl, but you telling me about how horrible her grades are and how she eats like a pig wasn't really a turn on, so Ikuko, I do not want to date your daughter." Mamouru says.  
"Well Mamouru, you fucked up, check out my weird but sweet honeychild, Usagi"  
-Mamouru turns to the limo-  
-Usagi sticks her leg out of the limo and walks out, wearing high heels and a blue dress that buttons up in the front, suddenly she trips and falls, and starts crying loudly-  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi cries.  
-Mamouru shakes his head-  
"I do know her!" He says.  
(-Mamouru- What a klutz, and are those meatballs on her head? Is there some spaghetti to go with those)  
"Ok moving on, -ahem- Elizabeth, Your daughter sounds like quite the talented girl, but she seems a little too perfect by my standards. So Elizabeth, I do not want to date your daughter"  
"WELL MAMOURU! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! CHECK OUT MY BEAUTIFUL QUEEN MICHIRU"  
-Michiru sticks her legs out of the limo, and smiles, brushing her behind her ears as the wind blows it, she's wearing a white dress with white heels, and she walks elegantly towards her mom-  
(-MAMOURU- HOLY SHIT ! CAN I CHANGE MY MIND? AW FUCK DAMN It)  
-Mamouru makes an incredibly pain expression like he is about to cry-  
"-sighs heavily- Umm, Mrs. Mizuno, when you told me about you daughter, I thought she must have bee a real nerd, but she really seems to know where she's going in life, that's my kinda girl. So Mrs. Mizuno, I DO want to date your daughter"  
"Well Mamouru, you made the right decision, here's my nappy-headed daughter Ami"  
-Ami sticks her legs out of the car and walks out, wearing a grandma choker around her neck, and an oversized dress with mismatched boots, she runs towards Mamouru-  
(-Mamouru- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)  
-Mamouru tries to run away but Ami catches him and tries to kiss him-  
"So where are we going on our date? Can we please do calculations!" Ami asks.  
"Umm!" -Mamouru tries desperately to run to Michiru or Ikuko but Ami grabs his hair and drags him down to the beach, while Mamouru screams-  
-Ikuko, Elizabeth, Michiru, and Usagi are all in a cirle together looking at the camera-  
"Hey I don't need you! I got my vibrator and I got Haruka!" Michiru yells.  
"YEAH YOU ARE A LOSER MAMOURU AND A TOTAL DWEEB!" Elizabeth adds.  
"AND I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi cries.  
"Well I want him!" Ikuko shouts.  
-They all stare at Ikuko-  
"Bitch you crazy!" They all shout.  
--THE END--

Review please ! 


End file.
